


The Time His Dates Were Interrupted

by Artemis_Reiko



Series: The Dildo Fics [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Reiko/pseuds/Artemis_Reiko
Summary: Sequel to The Time He Got Asked Out With A Dildo.





	1. Date One: The Bathroom

“Gray, _no,”_ Natsu protested, but his effort was in vain because Gray was already taking off his coat and putting it around Natsu's shoulders and Natsu was going to die of embarrassment, he really was.

 

Gray smiled. Natsu glared at him, cheeks hot.

 

“Now we _both look like prostitutes,”_ he whispered harshly. _We're going to be thrown outside. God, they're going to assume the poor man was gay and that we're some sort of ex-paid-hook-ups_ _who came to say goodbye to a client and holy shit the wife is looking at us. Look away, oh my god, Gray is-_

 

Natsu felt _mortified_.

 

 _“Why are you_ glaring _at her?”_ Now everyone would be _sure_ they were hookers. _Can the ground just swallow you up entirely if the world's greatest disaster is too much to handle? Can that happen? Please, dear god, can that happen?_

 

Gray shrugged, sent him a small reassuring smile that was not reassuring at all when he _wasn't wearing a shirt in a room full of people._ A strong pale hand reached out to entwined itself with a trembling tan one and Gray leaned in _so close, why is he so close? Don't. Don't you dare kiss me here in this room with these people, I will strangle you, I swear to anime and manga which I hold above god, I assure you,_ and then Gray whispered into his ear, his lips barely brushing Natsu's earlobe and making a shiver climb up the pinkette’s spine, “I didn't like the way the man next to her was looking at you,” then he was fully into Natsu's space, teeth lightly nipping at the same earlobe making Natsu hard when _there was no conceivable way to hide it_ and mumbling, “Only I want to look at you like I would fuck you if there weren't other people in the room.”

 

Natsu was praying silently in his head. _Let the ground open now. Please._ He was so hard it was painful and Gray was shirtless and saying these _things_ and it felt like Natsu had no room to breathe in his stifling leather pants.

 

In hindsight, he blamed Lucy. And by extension, Loke and Erza because Lucy had been a perfectly innocent girl before those two turned her into a fiend like them.

 

Natsu had finally forced himself to pick up the phone and call Gray to set up a date, which was a stuttering and embarrassing process in and of itself, and then he realized he had exactly _zero_ idea what to wear because he'd never even been on a date and he usually just wore the same kind of jeans or pants and a t-shirt or long-sleeve cotton shirt in the winter with his scarf. Actually, his scarf was there no matter what time of the year it was, but that wasn't the point.

 

The point was, Natsu had no idea what to expect from a date, or what  was expected of him, so he called Lucy because he'd heard her tell stories of previous dates to get Loke jealous back before they figured their shit out, so he thought maybe she could give him advice because the alternative was asking Erza and the last time he asked Erza for advice, he ended up in a sex shop all of _seven times._ He decided that, after this particular _experience,_ he wouldn't be asking Lucy for advice anymore either.

 

A possessive arm made its way around Natsu's exposed waist and Natsu squirmed uncomfortably. “Gray,” he breathed out frustratedly and entirely too red in the face when he noticed just how many people were _staring,_ “Y-you’re too… close. The people-” _are looking at us like we're animals in a zoo. Jesus._

 

“Forget the people,” Gray said, his other hand coming up to slide into Natsu's hair softly gripping pink locks at the base of his neck and making him bite his lip to keep an obscene sound from escaping his lips, but Gray heard the sound catch low in his throat anyway and his eyes darkened as he watched Natsu intently. _How can you forget the people? They have… you know… eyes, and- and faces and they're just looking at us. Look away, people! Haven't you ever seen two gay_ _men close together in tight revealing clothes? No, no they probably haven't. Fuck, this is a nightmare._

 

Gray was too close and too shirtless and too fucking _sinful_ for Natsu to deal with at the moment and he kept stuttering, but managed a, “I-I’m g-going to the bathroom,” as he wriggled out of Gray's hold and ran for the toilet, wrapping Gray's coat tight around his body to cover himself. _You took his coat. He is shirtless and he's going to be standing there alone and you took his coat. How selfish are you? He's not going to accept to go on another date. Why would he? With you? Look at you. Like seriously, you look like a hooker and not the classy type._

 

Today was supposed to go just _fine_ . His first date. What was the worst that could happen? _This. This is the worst that could happen. Literally the only thing that beats this is you being in the coffin with the dead guy._

 

He was wearing Lucy’s pair of skin tight leather pants, that had each pant leg cut down the middle and threaded together with laces from the bottom of the pant leg the the very top of the thighs so that just a part of Natsu's short black underwear was visible. He had on a tight black shirt that cut off just above his abdomen and had a silk red Dragon embroidered along the back whose wing looped over his shoulder, courtesy of Erza for his birthday, a shirt Lucy had picked out for him. And he was wearing black lace up boots. With heels. Lucy said they were unisex shoes but after having so many strangers stare at him, Natsu highly doubted that. He had also worn eyeliner and he had literally told Lucy he thought the entire outfit was too much, but she assured him it was ‘perfect date material’ and he'd trusted her judgement. _You are an idiot. Never again, you will never trust her judgement ever again. She is an Erza in training. Her and Loke and Erza and screw it, even Jellal. None of them. No advice from any of them._

 

Because somehow he'd ended up dressed like he was going to be giving someone a handjob in a car lot as he'd stood in the middle of a fucking _funeral_ _service_ next to Gray who _hadn't put on a shirt_ under his coat and stood there all calm and poised wearing nothing but skin tight ripped jeans, black timberland shoes, and hard nipples from the cold. Natsu blushed on his way to the bathroom stalls just thinking about it.

 

When he found the bathroom empty, he sighed in such genuine relief that he thought maybe the air itself felt sorry for him. _It probably does, even the air feels sorry for you. Think about that._

 

Natsu had told Gray on the phone he could pick where they went, and _obviously_ Gray hadn't _chosen_ a cemetery with an indoor burial site. They were just unlucky enough to be caught in the middle of everything. Or Natsu was. He didn't think Gray was quite as unlucky as he was on a consistent basis. _Because you're the socially repressed idiot who has an insane crush on someone way out of your league and he's a normal human being, again, something you aren't._

 

Gray said their date would be a surprise. He'd shown up in his car to pick Natsu up, brushed Natsu's hair out of his face, looked him up and down, nodded to himself, and said, “Beautiful.” Natsu turned crimson at the attention and Gray stifled his laughter over Natsu's motion sickness, trying to be sympathetic as he followed the GPS system to the restaurant. They had been in regular traffic, Natsu opening the window afraid he might puke in his date’s car, when a lunatic driver sped out toward them. Gray swerved left, his car screeching against the pavement in protest, causing a few other drivers to veer off their path. There was honking and sirens and Gray turned left to get away from the frenzy… and right into the middle of a car line for a funeral procession. There were cops in motorcycles at the front and the end to stop traffic from hitting the vehicles and suddenly Natsu felt sick for an entire different reason. He had asked Gray to please just turn away, but Gray said he didn't want to get a ticket, and they could just leave once they got to the cemetery. Natsu was too nauseous to protest further and he'd relented. Then they go to the parking lot and a car parked behind them, blocking off the exit and a crying old woman fell and Natsu got off the car, forgetting exactly what kind of outfit he was wearing, and helped her stand. Of course, then he was escorting her to the coffin because she was trembling and he was too ashamed to admit he didn't belong there.

 

And then Gray was standing beside him and they looked like they were ready for a porn shoot and pale hands started feeling him up and Natsu thought he would spontaneously combust. Or at least cum in his pants and he didn't think he could survive the wave of humiliation that would forever follow him if he was _that guy_ that had an orgasm at someone's burial. In front of several people. He was horny, but he was also a virgin and that was _not_ how he wanted to have his first orgasm caused by another person. No. No way.

 

He still felt like the leather pants were crushing his dick and he went into one of the stalls to hide in case someone came inside and started to pull his pants down. They were hard to get _on_ in the first place, so he didn't even try to get them down below his thighs without Lucy there to help him get the leather back _up_ around his hips, but he lowered them just enough so that he felt like he could breathe again, his boxers now the only thing restraining his rigid length.

 

There was no way he could go back outside and give Gray his coat back when he was this hard. He tried to think of anything to will his aroused state away, but everything kept spinning back to Gray and he couldn't stop himself from planing his crotch and groaning, biting his lip to keep quiet. He was very, very loud when he was turned on and it took a formal complaint from his neighbor and weeks of awkwardly avoiding the man every time in the hall since then to make him realize that. _You have enough awkward situations without avoiding specific people and then you went and added that to the long lists of embarrassment you've forced yourself through. Why? Just why?_

 

He shoved his boxers down in one swift, angry movement and tool himself in hand, braving himself with one arm leant against the wall, his teeth biting into his fist to keep him quiet. He stroked quickly, thumbing the slit at the head of his cock and wincing at the rough feel of his own hand without lube, coating his fingers in the sticky mess of precum and blathering it slowly on his length, wanting this to move along as quickly as possible. _You're jerking off at someone's burial. You can't… forget it. Just get it over with. Think about Gray. Think about him kneeling down in front of you, pretty lips wrapped around your cock because he licked his lips when he held that dildo and he's probably just filthy in bed._

 

_God, just think about the things he would do to you. How he would fuck you in that room if other people hadn't been there. Because you wouldn't have said no, would you? You would have let him stretch you open and take you because that's all you want. You want to be his hole to fuck, don't you, Natsu?_

 

_Can you imagine it? Him gasping out your name, his breath skimming your shoulder, hot on your neck, those teeth nipping at your ear the way they did in public only as he fucks into you from behind? Or maybe as he scratches his nails deep into your back while you fuck into him? What did he say that last time? He'll think of you when he uses it. Think about him naked, the heat of him on your cock. What does he look like when he uses the pink dildo you couldn't even hold without shaking? What does he look like touching himself, bringing himself to the edge, thinking about you enough that he mouths your name when he's too out of breath to make sounds. Fuck._

 

He was so close, so far gone that he didn't hear the door to the bathroom opening. Didn't notice that he hadn't locked his stall. Couldn't stop little moans from escaping his lips.

 

Was scared absolutely _shitless_ when two arms wrapped around his waist and a cold grip latched onto his cock, his hips jerking forward into the touch in spite of his fear. And then he heard Gray speak and that fear turned into shock and disbelief and an unbelievably pressing _need_ for more. Still-

 

“What are you-”

 

He didn't get any farther because Gray was yanking the coat back off of on tan shoulder and his mouth latched onto the skin of Natsu's neck, sucking harshly and leaving a deep red mark as Natsu's breath stuttered out and the hand on his cock moved and Gray's touch was _paradise on earth._ Forget heaven and the afterlife. _This_ was what all the pain in life should be rewarded with. Just Gray. Just all of Gray and his mouth and his smile and his smirk and- _oh yes, fuck yes-_ his hard cock now free and rutting in between Natsu's cheeks at a feverish pace, his hand moving up and down Natsu's dick in tandem, his hand reaching up under the tight dragon shirt to pinch Natsu’s right nipple, then nails taking down his abdomen and leaving deep red angry marks over his skin and making Natsu shiver with unbridled desire as he warred with himself over whether he should buck into Gray's hand, of jut his ass further backward to feel the heat of Gray's length against him because Gray was fucking _hung_ and Natsu was damn near drooling, he wanted him so bad.  

 

“Why did you come in here to hide from me?” Gray asked, his hand squeezing the base of Natsu's did.

 

Natsu shook his head vehemently. “I-I w-wasn’t,” he denied. _I hid from them, not you._

 

“No?” Gray asked, biting lightly at the junction where neck met shoulder. “In a stall,” Gray pointed out, “Making those sounds.”

 

His voice grew deeper, his hand moved faster. His hips rocked forward slowly. “Making those sounds,” he whispered, biting down a little harder and shoving Natsu right up against the side of the stall, “Wearing _my clothes.”_

 

Natsu hadn't removed the coat because there wasn't a hook to hang it off of and he couldn't very well drop it on the floor. From, Gray's perspective, finding Natsu in the bathroom wearing his coat and masturbating furiously probably looked very intentionally seductive and Natsu flushed red.

 

“I didn't mean to-” he started, but Gray bit down even harder to reprimand him and then the hand teasing his nipple came up to caress the front of his throat, to turn Natsu's jaw so that he was looking straight into midnight eyes, pupils blown wide. “Fucking _sexy.”_

 

His hips sped up. His hand matched the pace. He held Natsu's jaw and kissed him, a sloppy, messy thing that was more gasping and panting than actual movement and left Natsu sweaty and warm.

 

It was all too soon, too fast, too public, and Natsu was flooded with sensations he'd never had with another person and suddenly he was higher than air, his head thrown back and leaning on a pale shoulder and Gray was rutting against him furiously. There were two long streams of white, one landing against the wall and the other ruining the inside of the coat that Gray had shoved up over Natsu's waist haphazardly.

 

Natsu felt his legs give out from under him and Gray wrapped strong arms around his waist from behind, panting roughly into the back of his neck, sending pleasant little shivers down Natsu's spine. Natsu couldn't really form words yet. _Maybe now would be a good time to tell him you're a virgin? Maybe that time passed about five minutes ago. Tell him. Just say it._

 

Gray's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

 

“That was… I want-”

 

He didn't get to finish because right then the door to the bathroom swung open and both of them froze, muscles tense and stock still, listening intently.

 

“He's not in here,” someone called back out. Footsteps. A door swinging shut. A moment of silence.

 

Both of them breathed out in relief.

 

“Pervy Exhibitionist.” _You can finally speak and_ that _is what you chose to say? What if he never wants to do this again? Hell,what if he is an exhibitionist and you just offended him? What is wrong with you?_  

 

Gray chuckled lowly, hugging Natsu, pulling him snug against his chest, resting his chin on Natsu's shoulder.

 

“Idiot,” he countered softly. Natsu's heart sunk. _He thinks you're stupid._ “Want to do this again?” _Or not. He wants to do this again. You didn't completely fuck up. Hurray, let's throw a fucking parade for that. Wait. This. Sex. Well, not full on sex, but he probably expects that next time. Tell him. Just tell him. Just fucking say the words, you-_

 

“Moron,” Natsu taunted in return, voice shaky, “Yeah… I want,” _to tell you this is too soon, to say I want you to fuck me anyway,_ “To see you again.”

 

He turned to Gray. Still in his arms, in the tiny stall that hardly fit the two of then.

 

He smiled a bright awkward smile.

 

Gray's face softened and he glanced down at Natsu's mouth, back into wide nervous green eyes, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Natsu's a soft chaste kiss that lingered as he pulled away, Natsu unconsciously moving closer to chase his lips. Gray laughed and kissed him again.

 

When they finally got out of the bathroom, literally every eye in the room was trained on them.

 

When a teenage girl came up to Natsu and asked, “So who tops?” in a voice that she thought was a whisper, but turned more heads than Natsu could deal with, he flushed so bright he felt momentarily dizzy and Gray latched an arm around his waist to steady him. The girl thought Natsu's stumbling was _hilarious_ and said, “I guess it's clear who tops then.”

 

“He does _not.” Why? Dear god, why? You said these words out loud. You said this to someone in a funeral service!_

 

Gray didn't comment and just pulled Natsu away from an overly curious girl.

 

When they got back to Natsu's house because it was pretty late, Gray gave Natsu an absolutely _winning_ smile and said, “So I don't top?”

 

Natsu's brain stuttered to a halt. “W-what?”

 

Gray leaned across the middle of their seats and whispered into Natsu's ear, “Because I've been using the _flowers_ you got me. I really wouldn't mind if you fucked me. Soon.”

 

Natsu thought the amount of blood rushing to his face didn't kill him only because half of his blood was rushing to another area of his body in leather pants that gave him no way to hide the evidence of just how much Gray affected him.

 

“I-Ill call you,” he stuttered out, opening the car door and stumbling to his door. _You know you could just tell him. It's not that hard._

 

He got to his apartment and finally breathed a little easier.

  
An insistent hardness pressed against his leather pants. _It is that hard._


	2. Date Two: The Fitting Room

Gray and Natsu had texted every spare minute of their time for three days, both of them becoming a tad obsessed with the other, but too afraid to really let themselves get attached so soon. 

 

To say that Gray was nervous would be an understatement. The important thing, was that he didn’t  _ look _ nervous, because he wanted Natsu to feel at ease with him and Natsu was this cute stuttering thing whenever he saw Gray, so Gray knew he couldn’t let himself look as nervous as he felt if he wanted Natsu to feel like everything was okay. He was actually starting to wonder if Natsu was a virgin, what with how easily he blushed, but then Natsu had gone and worn an outfit that made Gray want to rip off his clothes and take him. 

 

He’d held back only because he didn’t want the first time they had sex to happen in a bathroom. At a cemetery. But with the way he rocked back against Gray, the noises he’d made… Gray thought he could easily grow addicted to the man. Gray actually wouldn’t mind if Natsu topped him. 

 

He grinned to himself, thinking about the pink ice jelly dildo Natsu had gifted him. He was pretty sure Natsu hadn’t intended to give him a dildo at all, but then he’d gone and asked for a date and Gray couldn’t help making the flower bouquet joke at his expense, because the lovely blush he’d gotten for his efforts was absolutely gorgeous. And Natsu had gone along with it and actually bought him the dildo and Gray thought that was the moment he lost a little piece of his heart. Which was terrible. Jesus. Who the hell decided they might just grow to love someone because they bought them a dildo? 

 

Just then Natsu opened the door to his apartment building and Gray tried to bite back the wide smile that threatened to overcome his face. Natsu smiled nervously, a faint hue of pink in his cheeks and then he stopped, looked at what stood beside Gray and just burst out laughing. 

 

Gray let his smile free then. “You seemed to really hate being in a car, and you said you grew up near a forest, had a farm, so I figured…” He shrugged, grinning and Natsu hugged him and Gray’s smile became less of a grin and more of a nervous, insanely happy thing as he held the tan man close to him. 

 

“He’s awesome,” Natsu said, pulling back and looking at the horse that Gray had rented out for the evening. It might have been a little pricey and a huge unnecessary gesture but Gray was a little infatuated with the pinkette and he didn’t date much or spend much on anything anyway, so he could afford it. The horse took an immediate liking to Natsu, nuzzling his head into a tan hand as Natsu lit up like the sunrise, bright and colorful and a breathtaking sight to look at. Gray got himself up on the saddle and held out his hand for Natsu. Natsu bit his lip nervously, but took Gray’s hand and pulled himself up behind him, his hands awkwardly holding the edges of Gray’s shirt. Gray smiled and placed both hands over Natsu’s, pulling tan arms tighter around his waist, one tan hand coming to fall over his chest, the other over his abdomen. He could feel Natsu’s heart hammering against his own back and he resisted the urge to grin. He’d worn a tight shirt specifically for Natsu to be able to feel the shift in his abs whenever he moved. 

 

Natsu was having an internal meltdown. He was very pleased that Gray had gone through the effort to accommodate him and his motion sickness, but then he’d realized they would be close and pressed up against each other and Gray had pulled Natsu  _ even closer and he’s fucking ripped, dear fuck, he feels amazing and you are so out of your league. So far out of your league. With abs like that, how many people has he probably been with and you have dated exactly zero people. Zero. Oh god, this is going to be a disaster. You need to tell him you’re a virgin, because you’re totally going to suck the first time and he’s going to think you just suck at sex and then he won’t want to see you again and how do you even tell someone that? Oh, hey, hi, I’ve never been fucked before! Isn’t that great? Fuck, you can’t do this. Just go home and save yourself the humiliation of-  _

 

Gray’s voice was low as he said, “I want to feel you close… so that I know you’re safe.” Natsu could hear a tiny bit of truth in the words, but the rest insinuated an entirely different meaning and Natsu found himself blushing madly. Right. Safe.  _ Bullshit, he just wants you pressed up against him.  _

 

Natsu couldn’t help the small bit of pride in his chest. Gray still wanted him. They’d talked a lot and Natsu still found it relatively hard to believe that Gray liked him as much as it seemed… as much as he liked Gray.  _ Are you sure you just like him? You practically fly to your phone every time the screen lights up because it might be a message from him. You’re a little passed ‘like’ at this point. You’re discretely feeling him up because he’s letting you get away with it. Your hand is at the hem of his pants now. _ Natsu jerked his hand back into place and Gray pressed closer to him. Natsu turned scarlet.  _ Face it, you’re not at the ‘like’ stage. You’re at the fucked six ways to Sunday stage.  _

 

His motion sickness took a lot of the sex appeal out of the situation. It was definitely better than a car. But only half as much. Natsu found himself burying his face into the back of Gray’s shoulder to stave off his nausea. Gray had absolutely no problem with that. 

 

They reached a large shopping center, and when Natsu asked, Gray merely said that he wouldn’t mind shopping with Natsu, if it meant he got to spend more time with him. Natsu flushed and Gray chuckled to himself, infinitely pleased with the effect he had on Natsu after trying to get the pinkette to ask him out for so long. 

 

Gray told Natsu that they would be going to a new steakhouse that one of his friends had just opened up and Natsu was listening to him intently when he saw someone he recognized and,  _ hell no, not today, _ immediately snatched Gray’s hand and  _ hauled _ him into one of the stores. 

 

Once they were inside, Gray asked, “Natsu, what are we doing in here?” 

 

He had to ask it in a very rushed manner, seeing as Natsu was dragging him to the very back of the store behind round racks of discount clothing. 

 

Natsu didn’t stop tugging him forward as he responded with, “Saw someone I almost dated like two years ago,” in a severely panicked voice, “It ended in a complete disaster and she  _ can’t _ see me here.” Natsu wanted to sink into a hole just thinking about having a screaming match with that girl. It had been before he’d been comfortable with his sexuality and the idea of his almost-ex seeing him with a  _ male _ date and blaming all of their issues and arguments on the fact that he was gay instead of the fact that she was a lying cheating bitch just wasn’t something he could deal with at the moment.  _ Although the fact that you started showing interest in her to try having a ‘normal’ dating life probably didn’t help. _

 

Natsu was hiding behind the mannequins when he heard a very familiar humming sound and he turned to look at Gray with a disbelieving stare. “Are you… humming the theme song to Mission Impossible?”

 

Gray smirked and kept humming and Natsu couldn’t help the laugh that rose in his throat as his date put his hands together in front of him mimicking the shape of a gun, and made a game out of the situation, running around the coat rack like one of those agents on cop shows. Natsu put his hands together and pointed his makeshift weapon at Gray, calling out, “Freeze,” with a ridiculous grin on his face until he looked behind Gray and saw who was walking into the store. He quickly dived forward, playfulness gone, grabbed Gray’s arm, and ducked into the coat rack. 

 

Gray came without protest, and within ten seconds they were were both sitting with their knees up against their chests, thighs pressed together at their side, Natsu’s arm around Gray’s shoulder, a tan hand covering the man’s mouth as Natsu made every effort to breath with the least amount of noise possible. Gray knew there were several ways he could react to the situation. He could have dragged Natsu out of the tiny hiding space. He could have gotten out himself. He could have even asked Natsu why hiding from some almost ex was so important. He didn’t feel the urge to do any of that. Instead, he licked the palm over his mouth causing the pinkette to yelp and remove it, eyes wide and startled before he glared at Gray. 

 

“Why did you-” came the beginning of an irritated query, but then cold lips slammed into warm ones, Gray’s tongue was tracing over Natsu’s lower lip and Natsu let out a gasp that Gray took full advantage of, his tongue invading the warmth of Natsu’s mouth, tasting every surface as his hand came to cup Natsu’s face, his other hand fisting in pink locks of hair. He felt Natsu’s hands coming to grip his sides, one hand fisting the fabric of his shirt and he pulled away smiling, an obviously aroused Natsu staring at him in bewilderment and frustration. 

 

“You looked stressed,” Gray said, leaning in again, not quite kissing him yet.  _ Please. _

 

Natsu looked like he wanted to protest, but Gray was too hard to resist.  _ Just who the fuck are you kidding? Look at him! He puts underwear models to shame. Resisting him. Hilarious.  _

 

“Come on, I have an idea,” Gray said, and then he was pulling Natsu out of the cramped hiding place and  _ oh god, oh god, she’s there. Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please don’t-  _

 

Gray dragged him toward the fitting rooms. As soon as they got inside one, Natsu’s back hit the door and Gray’s mouth was on him. On his lips, nipping at his jawline, biting his neck and drawing out desperate groans from him as he sucked and left marks on his skin, tugging at the scarf to expose more. Then he was grinding his hips against Natsu’s and Natsu forgot how to  _ breathe _ with how good it felt. Anything and everything about Gray felt good. 

 

Natsu’s breath hitched when Gray’s hands cupped his arousal through his jeans, one hand undoing the button and working to set it free, but then Gray was kissing him again, moaning into it and swallowing his sounds, and any doubt he had evaporated into a sea that Natsu was happy to drown in because every sensation was caused by Gray, every sight he saw was of Gray, every breath exchanged was a breath exchanged with Gray and Natsu was heedy with the force of it. Then Gray’s cock was pressed against his own in Gray’s grip and Natsu was seeing stars, the light squeeze Gra gave to the base of their cocks making him grip Gray’s collar tightly to steady himself, to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. He wasn’t going to last  _ and fuck, you’re going to embarrass yourself by lasting all of one minute aren’t you? Dearest fuck, why? You masturabte all the fucking time and you can’t last one minute when he touches you?  _

 

Natsu’s face was flaming brightly, but Gray bit his lip and seemed to get off on it, frantically speeding up his motions, rutting up against Natsu and biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and that,  _ that _ was what sent Natsu over the edge, a scream tearing out of his throat as ribbones of white shot out over Gray’s clothes. Gray held Natsu up with his left arm, and continued his fast, brutal pace on his own cock, breathing into Natsu’s shoulder before finally shooting his load at the door of the fitting room with a choked off call of his name that would forever be etched in Natsu’s memory. 

 

“I,” Natsu tried to say, his voice not quite working properly yet, “Your.. shirt. Sorry.” 

 

Midnight eyes glanced up at him and then a pale hand was gathering the not-quite-dry-yet cum on his own shirt and coming up to his face. Green eyes stared, transfixed by the sight of Gray licking his own fingers clean and sucking on them, swallowing Natsu’s cum.  _ Fuck me.  _

 

Gray was panting heavily, breaths harsh and loud and then Natsu realized  _ dear god, we were so loud. The owners probably heard us, oh my god, we’re going to get arrested. You’re going to jail because you got it on in a fucking fitting room. So goddamn classy, aren’t you?  _

 

Then Gray was smiling, midnight eyes were looking at Natsu and the man said, “I swear I’m not an exhibitionist.” 

 

And Natsu had to snort incredulously because, “We’ve been on two dates. Both have ended up like this,” he said, pointing in between them. 

 

Gray merely smiled, a brief flash of white before cupping Natsu’s cheek and kissing him fully, softly, slowly, and perfectly and Natsu felt lighter than air, his arms coming up to wrap around Gray’s neck. When the kiss finished, neither of them moved away, Gray’s forehead rested against Natsu’s, and his eyes were closed as he just breathed him in. “I really like you,” he breathed out, eyes drifting halfway open and his eyelashes made the look fucking  _ unfair. _

 

Natsu’s heart couldn’t take it. And yet, his heartbeat was strong, if a bit fast. Light green eyes went wide at the words and he gave Gray a completely spent smile.  _ We’re going to get arrested, take happiness in whatever the fuck you want. A god among men, likes you. You have been blessed by the gods, the dragons, and whoever the hell else matters. Legendary.  _

 

“I like you too,” he replied, his voice a mere whisper because it was all he could manage at the moment. “A lot.”  _ Wow. A lot. Your vocabulary is showing so much improvement! Remember when you would say ‘um?’ Yeah. God, please. Please pick up a dictionary, you have like three at home. Just leaf through them, I beg of you. _

 

But Gray smiled and any trace of worry that Natsu felt dissipated at the sight of it. “That’s good. Because I’m not letting you go now.” 

 

Natsu let out a deliriously happy laugh. He wasn’t really sure if he believed Gray, or if he thought that Gray meant it but would get bored with him eventually, but knowing Gray felt so strongly in that moment made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. He still had to figure out a way to tell Gray he was a virgin, but he would figure that out later.  _ Bullshit, you just keep stalling. This is going to come back and bite you in the ass.  _

 

He pointedly ignored his inner thoughts. He would tell Gray. He  _ would. _ Really. 

  
Then he heard sirens and he and Gray looked at each other with panicked expressions.  _ Fuck.  _


	3. Date Three... Technically: The Jail Cell

Gray had tried everything. He'd tried getting into Natsu's space, practically sitting in his lap, and he wasn't proud of the yelp he'd made when tan hands shoved him off. 

 

Natsu wouldn't talk to him. 

 

Natsu was currently staring in the opposite directions and pointedly ignoring Gray's attempts at getting his attention.  _ He got us arrested, he can go talk to his own hand.  _

 

Really, he knew he was just as responsible for their current predicament, because  _ you practically drool every time he touches you, don’t pretend you’re innocent. _ He had just never been arrested before and it was easier to ignore Gray’s presence than talk and end up begging the guards to let him go. It was better to suffer in silence. There was no way in hell he was calling Erza, she would just leave him there for the night anyway, and while he was tempted to call Lucy, he had a feeling that literally everyone he knew would find out that he had gotten  _ arrested for fucking in a public place, yep, and now your face is the color of a strawberry again, no one even has to say anything. You do this to yourself.  _

 

“I meant it when I said I really like you, you know.”  _ Fucking hell. _ Gray’s voice was quiet and hurt and Natsu couldn’t help himself, he turned to look at him, only to find that Gray wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore, just staring at the ground like he wanted to fade into it to look less vulnerable and Natsu felt his heart constricting at the sight.  _ No, please don’t make that face, please, I can’t take it, I can’t-  _

 

“I guess you won’t want to see me again after this,” Gray went on and Natsu panicked because- 

 

“No!” he protested, but he saw Gray send him a shocked look, a sad expression that told Natsu Gray thought he was confirming it and he  _ wasn’t because,  _ “I  _ always _ want to see you, you’re perfect and I- I…,” he trailed off, the color in his cheeks darkening to a rosy red as the shock on Gray’s face turned into a soft smile and Natsu realized exactly what he just  _ said, oh god, you’ve been on two dates. Two fucking dates and you’re calling him perfect. Look at him! He’s smiling to cover up for the fact that you’re being creepy.  _

 

But then Gray was scooting closer to him on the bench and  _ or not. Good move, calling him perfect. See? You can be smooth when you want to be! As smooth as the frosting on Erza’s strawberry cake!  _

 

A pale hand slid into his and Natsu tried to hide his blush into his scarf, a nervous little habit Gray had already seen enough times to recognize and chuckle at. 

 

“I’m what?” he asked, knowing perfectly well what Natsu had said, but wanting to hear it again. Wanting to see that pretty blush on tan skin as the pinkette repeated it. 

 

Natsu could feel his hand turning sweaty and that was  _ ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, what happened to having a naturally high body temperature and not sweating much?  _ He tried to take his hand back from Gray’s, but Gray’s grip tightened and kept him still, his scarf sliding down from over the bottom half of his face and hiding precisely  _ nothing of your feelings. You are not subtle. You are so far from subtle you’re like the giant christmas trees at the mall. _

 

“N-nothing,” he mumbled, trying to get Gray to drop the subject. 

 

Gray did no such thing. “I’m nothing?” he asked, voice emulating hurt when he knew Natsu was just trying to avoid repeating himself. 

 

Natsu growled. “Perfect. You’re fucking perfect, okay?” he asked, turning to look into dark midnight tinted eyes that were  _ so much closer than you anticipated. He is. He absolutely is perfect. His eyes, his lips, his cheekbones, his jaw, his hair, his hands, his skin. Everything. Fucking perfect and you’re screwed. You’re completely screwed because you said you like him but you’re falling fast and he’s going to break you.  _

 

Gray let his hand come up to Natsu’s neck, his fingertips brushing the underside of the pinkette’s jaw, reveling in the way he could see Natsu take a stuttering breath. 

 

His voice went low, just a whisper so near parted pink lips as Natsu’s wide green eyes went half-lidded, like Gray had all the power in the world over him and Gray felt Natsu’s pulse speeding up against his palm as he said, “Yeah?” his other hand still entwined with a tan one. 

 

Natsu’s hand squeezed his as the pinkette nodded, eyes locked on the site of Gray’s lips, on Gray’s tongue as it darted out over his lower lip, on the tongue piercing that dragged over the skin before disappearing out of view. Then Gray bit his lip and Natsu lost it. 

 

He kissed Gray with all the want and sheer  _ need _ that he’d suppressed in all of his visits to the  _ sex shop of embarrassment. _ Gray’s eyes went wide at the feeling of Natsu claiming his mouth like they weren’t in a public place. Like they weren’t in a jail cell and he was instantly, undeniably  _ hard. _

 

Gray kissed back roughly, with just as much lust and he was taken by surprise when Natsu’s tongue circle his piercing, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip lightly, then Natsu sucked in Gray’s tongue and Gray moaned shamelessly. Up until now Natsu had let him take control, had gone along with his ministrations but never started much on his own and Natsu dominating him was driving Gray  _ insane. _

 

Natsu didn’t know what had gotten into him. All he knew was that  _ Gray’s close, he’s fucking perfect, and I want to see that look on his face again, that debauched look, hair stuck to his forehead, eyes half-shut, lips glistening and slightly swollen. I need to see that look like I need to breathe in air.  _

 

He’d been trying to ignore Gray because being the only ones in the cell, he knew that if he let Gray get close to him, he wouldn’t be able to resist him. Then Gray had said something about not seeing each other again and Natsu couldn’t stand the thought. He would show Gray.  _ Show him just how much you want him, maybe you’re new to this, but just go at it like you go at food. _

 

Then Natsu was pulling away and Gray was bringing both hands to grip his scarf because he didn’t want to let Natsu turn away from him again. Natsu was addictive and Gray wanted to have him for as long as possible. Natsu took the scarf off and Gray’s eyes widened in surprise, in confusion, sending Natsu a questioning glance but tensing in anticipation as Natsu knelt in front of him and sent him a shy smile. He felt his cock jolting under the fabric of his jeans.  _ Is Natsu going to…?  _

 

Natsu unbuttoned Gray’s jeans and Gray’s eyes went wide with disbelief. Natsu was going from docile to sucking his dick and Gray was throbbing at this point, feeling like breathing came so much easier once Natsu had lowered the zipper on his jeans. 

 

Natsu raised a shaking hand to the waistband of Gray’s boxers.  _ You want this. He’s so far gone his underwear is soaked with precum. You’re okay, he’ll like it no matter what, he’s too turned on to tell. How hard can it be? It’s a cock. You suck it. Just take it in your mouth and-  _

 

He brought down Gray’s boxers and  _ holy fuck, how. There is no way that fits in anyone’s mouth. How does that fit in his jeans? How the fuck does he hide that? It looks so much bigger up close and breathe, just breathe, it’s okay. You can do this.  _

 

Gray saw nervousness flicker over sun-kissed features and he carded a hand through soft pink locks, adoring the way Natsu closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, before those bright green eyes looked up at him in determination. Then Natsu’s tongue was licking a stripe up from the base of Gray’s cock, following along the vein on the underside of his length, and circling the head and Gray felt his thighs shaking. He wanted to thrust into the warmth of Natsu’s mouth, but Natsu’s initial hesitation told him that Natsu didn’t give blowjobs very often and Gray bit his lip, tightening his grip in pink locks, trying his damnedest to hold back and let Natsu take it at his own pace. 

 

Natsu tasted a deep salty flavor, just a hint of bitterness and decided he really didn’t mind it. He laved at the head and when Gray’s grip in his hair became almost painful, and then he opened wide, as wide as he could, and took in Gray’s length. Too late he realized he still hadn’t managed to open wide enough and his teeth dragged only slightly on Gray’s skin. He looked up, a panicked expression in his eyes, but where he expected there to be a grimace on Gray’s features and hear a complaint, he saw Gray’s eyes closed in bliss, his lips parted, a low groan coming out from low in his throat as if he couldn’t hold back the sound and Natsu suddenly remembered something. Gray worked in a sex shop with  _ Jellal. They fucking sell handcuffs and dildos that have to hurt with how fucking wide they are and freaking nipple clamps and you thought Gray wouldn’t like a little pain? You are such an idiot.  _

 

Then Natsu went too deep and the tip hit the back of his throat and he pulled back coughing and  _ jesus, are you crazy? You almost threw up on him, dearest fuck! One thing. One simple fucking thing. You suck. So hard.  _

 

But Natsu looked up into midnight depths and saw one thin pierced eyebrow raising in a challenge, even as dark eyes softened and Natsu felt something burning inside of him. So he couldn’t deepthroat Gray.  _ Make up for it. _

 

Natsu took the base of Gray’s cock in his grip, squeezing lightly and pumping as he brought his lips to kiss at Gray’s inner right thigh, his teeth dragging over the skin, delighting in the shiver that coursed through Gray’s body, before licking the underside of Gray’s cock one more time, thumbing the slit, and sucking his way down to Gray’s balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking as he dragged his nail softly beneath the other one. He saw the muscles tightening in Gray’s abdomen and Natsu let his mouth open to release what he was playing with, and he took Gray into his mouth in one fast motion as Gray thrusted forward, unable to stop himself, unable to help himself, watching green eyes water but lose none of their determined glint and he knew he’d never seen eyes that beautiful, never would on another person. Never wanted to. His moan was loud and strangled, his throat too tight for it, his attention too focused on not missing a second of Natsu because Gray never thought he could be so lucky. 

 

It hurt. Gray’s grip was agonizing in his hair. Gray thrusts as he rode out his climax were brutal. Natsu knew tears were slipping out of the corner of his eyes. He also knew that at some point Gray has lost his shirt and his skin was sweaty and shining, his hair mussed up in several directions, his piercings bright and glinting, the silver color shining under the low lighting of the cell, his eyes a much darker shade than before, nearly obsidian, so dark Natsu could get lost in them. 

 

There was a flood down Natsu’s throat and he tried his hardest to swallow it all down, but some trailed down his lips and over his throat anyway, making him glad he’d taken off his scarf, and then Gray was tugging at pink strands of hair, pulling him off, and dragging Natsu up, fusing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that left him wanting, nearly  _ desperate _ because he’d been hard the  _ entire time _ and then- 

 

“Oh. Erik, it’s the guy from the sex shop and the funeral kid!” 

 

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin, turning out of instinct, his movements exposing Gray’s cock for the purple-haired cop to see, the young man’s eyes wide, mouth slack in shock at the scene playing before him and then they heard a voice that had Gray’s muscles going as taut as bowstrings with dread. 

 

“Oi, Cubellios, stop fucking with me, it’s the third time you’ve brought them up today and-” 

 

The built man stopped in front of the cell and then a sneer pulled at his face. 

 

Natsu’s lips were just a little bit puffy from what he’d been doing and  _ oh my god, you have tears running down your face and Gray’s dick is still out for everyone to see. Put it away! Fucking put it away. But then, why isn’t Gray putting it away, it would be weird for you to do it for him, but he’s just staring in shock. Does he not know his dick is out? Put away your fucking monster, Gray, we have a goddamn audience!  _

 

“You wouldn’t go for a threesome but you fucked the sex shop twink? Are you  _ serious?” _ The man looked like he could kill and Natsu stared at him uncomprehendingly because  _ is he going to keep us here for another night? Can he do that? Arrest people who are already arrested? Is that a thing? But he doesn’t even seem upset about the sex, instead he said… he said….  _

 

And suddenly Natsu felt himself going crimson as he took in the man’s features and recognized him not only from the funeral, but from the sex shop when  _ you fucking threw an artificial vagina at his head. You threw a sex toy at a cop. Oh my god. You need help. You need therapy. You need a goddamn time machine. No, you know what? You need Jesus; that’s what you need. _

 

There were many things Natsu could have done. Could have said. Normal things. Instead he turned to Gray to spare himself the embarrassment of facing the two cops who obviously had a thing for each other based on how  _ Cubellios  _ placed his hand on  _ Erik’s _ arm to calm the man’s tiny fit of rage, only for Natsu to find himself face to face with Gray’s dick as Gray leaned forward in offense and said, “His dick is bigger than yours and he didn’t need to send  _ pictures _ for me to know it,” seemingly unperturbed by the fact that his dick was out as he argued with a cop. 

 

Natsu buried his face in his hands, knowing that his ears were red and resigning himself to being able to do nothing about it. 

 

Erik shot something sarcastic back at Gray, but Gray didn’t hear it because Natsu was speaking up and whatever Natsu was saying would surely be more interesting, more important. 

 

“Gray?” Natsu asked, his hands still shielding his eyes. 

 

“Yeah?” Gray questioned, Natsu taking up every bit of his attention. 

 

“C-can you,” Natsu started, mumbling the rest of his sentence. 

 

“Can I what?” Gray asked, trying to get Natsu to speak up. 

 

Natsu removed his hands from his face to glare at Gray and widely wave a hand in the direction of Gray’s exposed crotch. Gray felt color rising to his cheeks as he realized that he was  _ just out there the entire time. _

 

Natsu sagged in relief as Gray put his  _ thing _ away. 

 

Somewhere in the background the two cops were arguing and Natsu could hear the shorter purple-haired cop telling  _ Erik  _ not to keep them there out of spite and then Erik said something that made Natsu visibly tense in trepidation. 

 

“You know what? Fine. Joke’s on them. That cell has a camera in the corner and  _ I’m keeping the video.” _

 

Gray shrugged. He would sue if that ended up online, and he wasn’t shy about his body, so he didn’t really care what Erik did on his own time. 

  
Natsu wanted to sink into the floor.  _ Your first time giving a blowjob and a stranger has a bloody video. Someone is going to masturbate to the sight of your face doing… that. You have the worst fucking luck in the world. _


	4. Date Four: The Movie Theater

“Gray, what are you  _ doing?”  _ Natsu asked in a hiss.  _ This cannot be happening, oh my god.  _

 

It was. It was happening. 

 

Gray looked up with an innocent look. “Shh. Try not to make too much noise, I’m not doing  _ anything.” _ He licked his lips and that piercing flashed in the low lighting of the theater. 

 

“No, Gray, we- this, this is a public place!” His voice was a harsh whisper and  _ really? That’s what you went with? A public place? This has happened three fucking times, he obviously doesn’t give a flying fuck that it’s a public place! _

 

Gray let his hands grip and slide over the fabric around Natsu’s inner thighs and Natsu bit his lip in sheer frustration, his legs opening wider in spite of his protests. 

 

The smirk on Gray’s face made him glare and Gray suddenly lost the playful gleam in his eye and his hands stopped where they were. “If you really want me to stop I will.” 

 

He looked so sincere that Natsu believed him and he almost said so, but then the playful gleam was back and Gray was leaning forward and up, until his lips were a mere breath away from Natsu’s and he said, “But you did something for me recently.” He paused to bite his lip and look directly into Natsu’s eyes and his thumbs stroked the inside of Natsu’s thighs, just an inch away from his crotch, and Gray lowered his voice and spoke in a seductive tone, “And I was  _ really _ excited about showing you,” his right hand moved the rest of the way up Natsu’s thigh to cup the bulge in his jeans, “How much I liked it.” 

 

Natsu liked to think he was a fairly strong person. He could resist temptation at times.  _ This is not one of those times.  _

 

Gray looked up at him one more time and Natsu bit his lip, closed his eyes for just a second, and nodded. 

 

That was all the permission Gray needed and he unbuttoned the jeans, took down the zipper, and in one swift movement,  _ yanked _ Natsu’s pants and underwear down to his knees. 

 

Natsu’s length twitched as it became exposed to the cold air conditioning and he couldn’t stop his thoughts from running rampid because  _ please, please be fast, please don’t let anyone see, oh fuck. _

 

Gray’s bit the inside of Natsu’s thigh, tongue coming out to trace over the small imprints his teeth had left behind and Natsu’s entire body jolted at the sensation, his legs started to shake because Gray was nuzzling his cock with his cheek and Natsu was sure he was a bright cherry red and Gray looked up at him and  _ your heart is going really fast. Too fast. Are you supposed to be able to hear your own pulse? Is that normal? That doesn’t seem normal.  _

Gray didn’t seem to notice Natsu’s internal panic, his mouth worshipping the tan skin of Natsu’s inner thigh, so close to the back of his length, sucking at the skin and leaving a hickey and Natsu gripped the arm of his seat with one hand, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to bite on to stifle his sounds because if anyone in the movie theater looked back and saw them he would be  _ mortified, you would spontaneously explode. In Gray’s mouth. Ha! Get it? Because, oh my god, now is not the time to be thinking this. _

 

The scene in the movie faded to black as someone knocked out the main character, and Gray chose  _ that precise moment, _ those five or so seconds of dead silence, to grip Natsu’s hips tight so the pinkette couldn’t move and to take all of him into his mouth. 

 

Tan hips jerked against the strong pale hands gripping him, and those hands tightened their grip just as the head hit the back of Gray’s throat and he did something  _ amazing _ with his piercing tracing the vein on the underside of his dick and Natsu couldn’t stop it from happening even as his mind screamed at him  _ no, no, don’t you dare, not here, public place! Public fucking place! _

 

_ “Nnnngh!”  _

 

Dark eyes looked up at him with so much want and sexy  _ arrogance _ and then the next scene opened and the noise picked up in the room and Natsu wanted  _ to die because that was the only sound in the room, dear god, every. single. person. in this room heard you. Everybody.  _

 

That much was true. People were whispering and Natsu could  _ hear them _ , but he could hear the sounds of Gray sucking, could feel the vibrations of the sounds Gray was making around him coursing through his whole body, he could feel the hardness in Gray’s pants grinding against his leg, then Gray’s head was bobbing up and down on his cock and Natsu gave up trying to stifle his sounds with his hands because  _ that obviously proved to be fucking useless, _ and he gripped both armrests like his life depended on it. 

 

He bit his lip and stared down at Gray and Gray pulled his head back, letting Natsu’s cock escape his lips with a,  _ ‘Pop’  _ and Natsu got to see Gray look entirely debauched, his lips slightly swollen and glistening with precum, his mouth just slightly open as he panted and looked up at Natsu with half-lidded eyes, pupils dark and wide, his hips rotating forward against Natsu’s leg, his hands releasing Natsu’s hips to grab at Natsu’s shirt and yank him forward, his ear right by Gray’s lips and  _ he’s so fucking beautiful you can’t even think about anything else and _ then- 

 

“Fuck my mouth,  _ Natsu.”  _

 

He licked the shell of Natsu’s ear and that  _ goddamn piercing is going to be the death of you _ because Gray’s tongue was warm and somehow the piercing remained cold at all times and the contrast made Natsu shiver. 

 

Then Gray went down on his again and he was enveloped in the warmth of Gray’s mouth, that piercing brushing thee underside of his cock slowly,  _ agonizingly _ and then Natsu realized  _ what Gray demanded _ him to do and he knew why Gray was going slow. Gray wanted to drag this out. Gray wasn’t going to pick up the pace until Natsu started to  _ fuck his mouth. Forget the movie, forget the people, the sexiest human being on earth wants you to fuck his mouth, you do it, you do not hesitate. You do not ask questions. You fuck his pretty mouth! _

 

Natsu gave one experimental thrust, Gray moaned around his length, and the vibrations made Natsu’s eyes roll into the back of his head, one tan hand releasing the armrest and tangling itself in dark locks of hair, pulling slightly and Gray’s sounds grew louder and  _ fuck, we have to stop, we’re going to get caught, we have to stop. We have to-  _

 

Gray’s swallowed around the head of his cock and the unexpected pressure made Natsu snap his hips forward, driving his cock straight down Gray’s throat, green eyes watering as they fell on a hazy view of pale hollowed out cheeks as Gray sucked  _ hard _ and met his stare. 

 

_ Oh fuck, don’t stop.  _

 

“G-gray,  _ ah-  _ I’m gonna-” he tried, his voice strained as he tried his hardest to whisper a warning. 

 

Gray paid his warning no mind. He merely picked up the pace, both hands latching onto Natsu’s ass and squeezing, little white indents left by his nails in the skin. 

 

Natsu saw  _ stars _ and just as he came and Gray’s throat swallowed like crazy around him, his own body going into spasms at the feeling, he heard a gasp and it wasn’t his and he knew damn well Gray’s mouth was  _ occupied. _

 

Green eyes snapped over to the side and at the sight of _her_ at the end of the row staring at them with her mouth dropped open, Natsu jolted up, his cock slid out of Gray’s mouth, and that was _the worst possible thing you could have done, oh fuck, you weren’t finished_ and _she_ _and_ her friend got a front row seat to the main event: Natsu cumming all over Gray’s face. 

 

Gray turned to look at what  _ the fuck _ had distracted Natsu enough to pull out and as soon as he saw the two women there he paled, before recovering and wondering how the hell  _ Natsu _ knew either of them. Natsu was gay, right? 

 

Natsu struggled to pull his pants up and the longer he took, the more flustered he became, the longer the process took. Gray saw the pinkette panicking, and years later he would not be able to explain the reasoning behind what he did next. He pushed the armrest giving Natsu any modicum of modesty back, exposing his spent cock entirely, heard Natsu yelp at his action, faced the two women, stood up from his kneeling position, and sat on Natsu, cum still dripping down along his cheek. 

 

Natsu tried to speak. He really fucking tried. But all that came out were little sounds of confusion and heavy breathing and finally he just made a helpless little noise in the back of his throat, wrapped his arms around Gray’s waist, and buried his face in the back of Gray’s shoulder blade.  _ Why, Gray? Just, why? Was it not bad enough already? Why would you expose me more just to make a show of sitting on my exposed dick? Dear god, why?  _

 

Her eyes slowly became less wide and then she said, “I’m not even surprised.” She took a drink from her flask and the woman beside her smiled softly. Not that Natsu would know. He had stopped looking and decided to focus on Gray because it was less embarrassing. 

 

Gray scowled at her, brought his left hand up to wipe at his right cheek, gathering the cum there and letting his tongue drag along his palm, closing his eyes in a blissful expression and then smirking. “Neither am I.” He looked pointedly at the woman next to her. 

 

Cana shrugged and grinned lecherously. “Guess we both did each other a favor that night.” 

 

Natsu immediately looked up and directly at her, arms going tight around Gray in a wordless question and Gray laughed, “Yeah, you made me realize I was gay,” at that he intertwined his fingers with Natsu’s, “And that threesome let you realize you liked women. Hey, Mira.”

 

Natsu took in  _ Mira  _ and realized Gray had a threesome at some point with his kind-of-sort-of-ex and  _ Mira.  _

 

“Hi, Gray,” she said sweetly, her eyes drifting over to Natsu’s red face, “Don’t worry, he was drunk and a virgin. It was a one time thing.” 

 

Gray smiled and grinded his hips down against Natsu’s dick as if silently confirming he was definitely gay and Natsu had an internal meltdown because  _ holy fuck. You just came. You just- how? You cannot be getting hard again, you can’t do this. Cana and her apparently, girlfriend, are right there. Right. There.  _

 

Then Cana focused on Natsu and he held his breath, waiting for the shouting. 

 

“I’m sorry, Natsu.”  _ Wait, what? _ “Neither of us handled, well,  _ us _ very well. But, I- well, I’m glad you found Gray. He’s great and I  _ knew _ you weren’t attracted to me-” 

 

“That wasn’t the reason-”

 

“Natsu, even if we  _ had _ dated it would’ve lasted a week at  _ best,” _ she argued. “You’re  _ gay.”  _

 

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. She laughed and he laughed too but his laugh came out awkward and a little desperate because Gray was subtly rubbing against his growing erection in affirmation of they gayness and Natsu was  _ in hell. Or heaven.  _ He couldn’t decide. 

 

He supposed he couldn’t blame Cana for how thoroughly they’d mishandled it all. Natsu had only dated her because he’d been on the soccer team and the rest of the players all wanted to date her because puberty had been very kind to her and when they asked Natsu if he thought she was hot, he’d said, “I guess.” That got him several disbelieving looks and the question, “Dude, are you gay?” High school was not the most accepting place for gay teenage boys, so Natsu had started talking to Cana, flirting, and they would’ve probably dated in a few more days, but Cana had gone to a party and it made him look like an idiot when he was saying he and her were going to be official and pictures came out on social media of another guy sucking on her neck. The fight afterward had been screaming and she’d said that Natsu, “Didn’t seem to find me attractive anyway!” but that wasn’t the point! 

 

Natsu sighed, “Yeah. So gay.” Cana laughed and whispered something in Mira’s ear. A hint of a blush made it across the paler woman’s cheekbones, but she still managed to look innocent.

 

It had been a lot more drama than it was worth, neither Natsu nor Cana should have tried getting involved with the other in the first place, and they’d never cleared the air so the next year of high school was filled with awkward walks to the opposite side of the lunch area and a lot of ignoring each other’s presence in the hall. He was glad they could leave it in the past.

 

Gray traced small circles on the edge of Natsu’s wrist with his thumb and Natsu threw caution to the wind.  _ Screw it, I do not care anymore. They know my dick is out, they’re still standing there, someone has a sex tape of me in a jail cell, and I am done, I am done holding back, I don’t give a shit anymore.  _

 

The movie was barely twenty minutes in. Natsu nibbled on Gray’s earlobe and Gray  _ fucking whimpered. _

 

Cana and Mirajane froze before Cana took a seat  _ in the same row _ just six chairs away and  _ pulled Mirajane into her lap. _

 

Natsu slid his hand under the waistband of Gray’s joggers and lifted the waistband of his underwear a couple inches, letting it snap back against Gray’s pretty pale skin. Gray let his head fall back on Natsu’s shoulder and Natsu bit and sucked at the junction where Gray’s neck met shoulder and Gray let out a shuddering breath. Natsu grinned. There was a part of him that was still worried about making too much noise, but they’d already been caught by someone  _ both _ of them had been involved with in some way and, frankly, the only thing Natsu thought would be worse was if they got arrested again. 

 

There was the sound of a soft moan to his right, but Natsu couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gray. It didn’t help that Gray decided to wear a see-through mesh shirt that hid  _ nothing. _

 

Natsu let his fingers slip under Gray’s boxers to grip his cock and Gray had been hard the entire time, so he was unbearably sensitive, twitching in Natsu’s hold. Natsu started up a slow rhythm and kept his other arm locked tight around Gray’s midsection so that Gray couldn’t thrust into his hand. Payback. Agonizingly slow. 

 

Gray could feel every movement in Natsu’s body, could feel his erection grinding up slightly against his ass and he wanted to be fucked, he wanted it, but he didn’t want their first time having full on sex to be in a movie theater. He really had no restraint. He heard a gasp from the right and turned, only to see that both Mirajane and Cana were watching them, Cana whispering who knew what obscenities in Mira’s ear. Gray felt Natsu’s arm, tight and insistent around him and he bit his lip in frustration. The idea that they were watching, that they knew what Natsu was doing to him, it all made him  _ desperate _ for Natsu to speed up, but that warm hand thumbed his slit and dragged down along his length so  _ fucking _ slowly it almost hurt. 

 

Natsu sucked at Gray’s neck again, trying to distract him with the sensation, when some demon on screen who’d lost his humanity growled and Natsu felt Gray’s entire body shiver, muscles clenching against him. There were many things that could have caused Gray to shiver. It could have been that the so-called demon on screen was hot. It could have been that Gray liked being watched. It might have been Natsu biting his neck lightly and sucking at his pulse point. But Natsu had a gut feeling and he hoped he was right because he felt like  _ literally anything Gray does is your weakness, you’ll finally know one of his. _

 

Natsu brought his hand down to the base of Gray’s cock and squeezed lightly, loving the panting sounds that came out of Gray’s sinful mouth. He stopped sucking marks on Gray’s pale neck, trailed his tongue up to the shell of Gray’s ear, slowly stroked his cock, and just as his mouth was right by Gray’s ear, he did something he never thought he would do. 

 

He let his left hand scratch into Gray’s abdomen deep enough to leave angry red marks and he let out a low, deep growl by his ear, grinning when Gray’s skin flushed a bright red and Natsu felt every muscle in his body tensing against him, his cock twitching in Natsu’s hand. 

 

“N-nastu, what-”

 

The pinkette nipped at Gray’s ear sharply, growling one more time and Gray put all his strength into getting out of Natsu’s tight grip and turning over in his lap, eyes heavily lidded as he pulled at soft pink locks to expose that tan expanse of neck and suck at the base. Natsu rutted up against him, feeling the heat of Gray against his hip. Gray released Natsu’s neck and crushed their mouths together, forcing his own pants down and taking both of their length sin his hold with fast frantic motions of his hand. Natsu was fisting the back of Gray’s shirt with both hands and Gray did something  _ magical _ with the thumb and the heat was  _ too much _ and Natsu bit Gray’s shoulder in an attempt to not  _ scream out your orgasm in a movie theater. _

 

Gray smirked as Natsu stopped convulsing and he whispered, “You came twice now, I’m winning.” 

 

Natsu took Gray’s length in his right hand and pumped it as fast as his arm would allow, his left arm keeping Gray flush against him and just as Gray started jerking his hips forward frantically on Natsu’s lap, Natsu licked the shell of Gray’s ear again, and growled as lowly as he could and Gray’s vision went  _ white, _ both hands fisted in pink strands of hair, his own hair falling over his eyes as he tried to remember how to breathe properly, his head falling against Natsu’s shoulder as he felt his body giving out on him after his release, messy and sticky and coating Natsu’s hand.

 

“Not… fair,” he breathed.  _ Gray is the definition of not fair.  _

 

Natsu just smiled and held Gray a little closer. When Gray pulled back, Natsu looked directly into his eyes, brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked it clean. Gray kissed him with abandon after that. 

 

Then they heard one final soft moan from the right and both of their heads snapped in that direction as they realized  _ oh dear god, we forgot they were watching. _

 

Cana shot them a lecherous grin and Mirajane just smiled innocently as if they hadn’t just seen Cana’s hand slipping out from under her skirt.  _ Everyone is an exhibitionist. And voyeurs too. There are no more normal people around. Why is nobody normal anymore?  _


End file.
